Miscellanies
by Rosepeony
Summary: What is Patrick Jane? What might have come after the shooting of Timothy Carter? A few abstract thoughts in the form of poems written in 2011. Give them a try. They're short so you have nothing to lose.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

 **Something randomly reminded me of these two poems and a fewhaikus I wrote back in June 2011, just after the Season three finale. I should be writing the next chapter of To Keep Our Love Safe, but these pieces were in my head so I thought I'd post them as a sort of filler while I'm trying to get the chapter done.**

 **It's very likely that these will be the last thing I ever post (apart from TKOLS), so I very much hope some of you will enjoy them. I know they aren't terrible good. It was a long time ago and they have to be read in context of the time they were written, but I was feeling rather sentimental for those days when every episode was new and fresh ... who knew what was in store for PJ and Co.**

 **Anyway, here goes.**

* * *

 **Our Enigma**

 **.**

He's Teresa's kind big brother

Or her mischievous little boy.

Would be saviour, sometime playmate,

But the thorn in her side.

.

Her responsibility, hers to protect.

He asks for trust with a wink,

But deceives and denies,

Offers deniability and a smile.

.

He's the keeper of secrets,

Master purveyor of lies.

He frustrates and bemuses,

Plays games with your mind.

.

He teases, provokes punches,

Takes risks to close cases.

He's stone hard and ice cold,

Yet that smile lights a dark night.

.

He's damaged, beyond redemption,

A victim addicted to revenge.

Existing on memories,

And working to one end.

.

A man alone with his demons,

And his hug in a cup.

His perch and his mattress,

And the many things in his mind.

.

Those eyes reach inside you,

From a closed book of a soul.

Still, his voice can calm panic,

His touch can sooth pain.

.

He is ….. an enigma.

.

A husband, a widower.

A po po consultant.

A clown, but no fool.

The boy wonder,

A genius.

Tragic hero,

Enemy,

Friend,

Partner.

.

He is ... Patrick Jane.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Time Will Tell**

 **.**

Are those three deafening reports

The key to set you free?

Are they what might crack the fragile shell

That protected strong and so, so long,

A soul that so few ever get to see.

.

And with the turning of the key in that rusty lock.

With the breaking of that devil's spell.

What can fill the aching void,

Where there was once a heart?

.

Only time can tell.

.

Will one tender caress of your golden band,

By your own hand or by another's,

Like the rubbing of a genie's magic lamp,

Release the glowing light of love within?

Will it flood the empty space and set you free.

.

Or will the darkness, all pervading, still prevail?

Will the haunting guilt remain?

Or will it be doubled for the lives he took,

Now that you have done the same?

.

Now that the deed is done, will you sleep?

And sleeping, will you dream?

Will your dreams be filled once more,

With memories of joy and love,

With thoughts of what might have been,

And with hopes that still might be?

.

Or will those dreams always be nightmares,

Painful images of painted nails and painted smiles,

The scent of coal tar soap, and strawberries and cream,

Will they always taint the stubborn spark of love,

That's been locked for so long deep in your heart?

.

Time will tell.

If good conquers evil, by doing evil deed, and still retains its goodness.

If light can shine through darkness.

And if revenge is ever worth the pain, inflicted and endured.

And if it is ever sweet.

.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading ... I know these poems aren't very conventional, in that the verses aren't of uniform length they don't rhyme, etc., but if you like them I will post a little collection of haikus in a few days and hopefully the next story update a couple of weeks after that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So ... not very many readers like poetry, at least not mine. Hey ho ;)**

 **But I promised some haikus. I'm sure most who read this know, but for those who don't, a haiku is a Japanese three line poem of seventeen syllables; five in the first line, seven in the second and five in the third.**

 **These are for the lovely Hayseed Socrates.**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

Been writing haikus

Patrick Jane is my subject

What do you think?

.

Watching Patrick Jane

Building castles in soft sand

Our hearts beat faster.

.

King Elvis looks down

At Jane snoozing on his couch

The next scheme takes shape.

.

A stray lock of gold

Laughter spills from smiling lips

The man of our dreams.

.

The die is now cast

Hot tears well up, shots ring out

Red John is no more?

.

Countless sleepless nights

Red John rampant in his head

He aches to be free.

.

Madcap consultant

And angry little princess

The perfect team.

.

Breathe fresh air lung deep

Savour sun on jaded skin

A way to feel free.

.

* * *

 **These final two are probably more about SB :)**

 **.**

Strolling down the beach

Adonis in neoprene

The surf is waiting.

.

He strides from the sea

Salt dries white on golden skin

His perfect day.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading. I think these words would been much better with an accompanying image, but I hope some of you enjoyed them anyway.**


End file.
